Dangerous Game
by KittenSparrow
Summary: When Stephanie Coulson left Avenger Tower she promised to never go back; but when a mysterious man comes to her asking for help and Hydra attacks she has to break that promise. Part 2 in the Paging Doctor Coulson story arc where bonds are created, friendship develops and family grows. Rated M for language, mentions and peaks of self harm and bullying. Sequel now up
1. Preface

**And I'm back with the new re-rewrite of Part two of my Paging Doctor Coulson story arc Dangerous Game.**

**This story is un-beta'd so any mistakes are purely my own, though I try to make that as little as possible**

* * *

I left everything in New York behind me and began life anew.

I had formed a bond with the Avengers, I understood that now and no matter how hard I tried no matter how far I ran I would always; _always_ know. I would know _everything_.  
But as long as it was one sided I wouldn't complain, because who in their right frame of mind would want to bond with someone like me?

It had taken some time but I grew used to it; the things that I felt yet didn't belong to me. The pains when someone got hurt, Tony when his mind wouldn't let him sleep and he spent hours in the workshop, the fatigue that Bruce felt after transforming, Steve when he would wake up freezing from a nightmare. I knew them all and grew to ignore them in time.


	2. Chapter 1

**I own nothing but the OC and plot line. **

**This Chapter is kinda Angst themed sorry. Anytime you see a '~X~' means that is a jump in time**

* * *

It had been two months since I left New York, taking permanent residence in the vacation home that was on a privet beach in California.  
Every night I cried myself to sleep, I had nightmares waking up in a panic and unable to get to sleep. Most of the time it felt like my heart was ripped from my chest and run over with a bulldozer just to be placed back.  
I began getting into bad habits. Habits that mom had nipped in the bud when she discovered them. Smoking, drinking and worst of all slicing.. just to watch the skin mend itself unscarred. Sometimes I would wonder if I sliced deep enough multiple times would I just bleed to death?

**~X~**

I stood out on the balcony overlooking the beach with a cigarette hanging loosely from my fingers, soft music from inside mixed with the waves crashing on the shore.

Phil had warned me about it, that Steve had practically begged daily, and I got the letter written by Steve mailed by Phil today. It was a simple piece of paper with a line saying _'I thought I should give this to you'_ along with a very well done drawing of us, from when we kissed in the medical ward.  
I remembered it of coarse. And it made my heart ache every time. Phil asked me many a time to just write Steve, let him know how I was doing, or better yet call him. But I couldn't bring myself to do either. Afraid of what I would say, of what I wanted to do after he had said that _disgusting_ horrible word that had cut me deeper than any knife.

"Stephanie baby" I mumbled taking a drag from the cigarette before putting it out "what you need is a distraction". I headed out to find said distraction.


	3. Chapter 2

**I own nothing but the OC and plot.**

**Just a reminder that this story tends to jump time. . a lot. So this chapter takes place about two weeks after the last one. You see a '~X~' it means a time jump.**

* * *

I returned home late in the evening sensing that I wasn't alone, though it felt off; different from any Shield agent or Avenger. No this was a hostile yet at the same time not. I quietly opened the door side drawer pulling out the gun I hid for just such an occasion. And began to search.

As I gazed in the kitchen the gun was kicked from my grip.

I dodged the hand that grabbed for my arm by ducking and rolling back. Using agility that I learned from my first time working with Shield I got to my feet.  
It was hard to see with the room being secluded in the darkness and my mind was racing enabling my telepathy so I was not able to move out of the way before I was tackled down both of us tumbling on to the couch knocking it over, rolling until we were back in the kitchen.

I kicked the attacker off of me scrambling to get to where my gun had landed only to find it guarded by a large husky with bright blue eyes growling at me. I was grabbed by my arm and pushed into a chair at the table

"Play nice" my attacker strode past me, the dog stood guard

"Says the man that broke into my house," I mumbled leaning back and crossing my arms eyeing the dog in through the darkness.

The lights flicked on and the man came back his face was covered with a mask and eyes shielded with goggles; I quirked an eyebrow at the amount of weapons he had and yet he didn't use them.  
He bent down picking up the gun before sitting across from me

"Safeties on" he stated setting it on the table working on removing his face gear

"I happen to take the saying 'safety-" I broke off nearly screaming thinking this was just another nightmare, I would wake up any minute now. But we just stared at each other I realized some differences brown eyes instead of blue and facial features. No this man wasn't James. I saw James die myself. But still.

"You're dead" I said still getting my head around this whole situation.

He raised his eyebrows "really? I don't feel dead" he deadpanned

"You're supposed to be dead, I mean. It's-you. . I saw" I groaned dragging my fingers through my hair breathing through my nose calming myself down, then it hit me.

Looking up again "You don't know who you are" I stated.

"No. No I don't"' he shrugged "'m guessing you do though beautiful. Care to share the secret?" a charming smile followed

"How do I know this isn't some sort of trick?" I asked "pull me into a false sense of security and then strike?"

He laughed "please. Darling if I were here to kill you I would have done it."

"Agreed." I muttered, because that was the cold hard truth, I just knew.

"I'm sure you can tell things are kinda screwy up here" he tapped his head

"And how did you know I would?" I asked

"When someone is special enough to work for a team of superheroes they get attention even if it's not wanted, Doctor Stephanie Coulson. Or are you Steph right now? Stevie perhaps?"

"Alright. Alright point taken" I rubbed my tired eyes "you know nothing about yourself" I stated

"Sorted out bits n' pieces. War, pain and some scrawny kid. Rest is foggy" he frowned

"Yes. Brain manipulation will do that to you" I supplied "There are blocks in time and on temperament. Some Russian is in there. . and a Red Room?"

"You're good" he chuckled

I sighed "I don't know much, just a name. Bucky and that by all means you should be dead"

"How?"

"The long drop and a sudden stop. Only this involves a speeding train" I chuckled humorlessly "listen I'm tired right now. I will help you if you want. Do you need a place to bunk? I can trust you not to kill me in my sleep right?"

**~X~  
{Time Jump! one week}**

_The impact from the blast knocked me back almost plunging down to the depths only I was able to grab hold of the railing, dangling thousands of feet. I worked on trying to edge over to the opening. Steve arrived "Bucky!" he began edging out, the railing started to give "hang on!" he reached over "grab my hand!" I reached almost making just a few more inches; the railing broke and I plummeted screaming._

I shot up heart hammering and breathing hard; I didn't get the chance to calm down before I was grabbed and tossed across the room crashing into the wall.  
Heavy footsteps stopped in front of me, my attacker grabbed my shoulder I pulled away, with a growl I was lifted by the throat and slammed against the wall, the hand blocking my airways. I choked out a scream clawing and hitting his arm.

I fell as the attacker was knocked down. Snarls and yelling filled the room, before a lone gunshot then silence. I was heaved into the fireman carry "let's go Captain!"  
The cold air hit my skin as Bucky jumped from the balcony. I was pushed into the passenger side of James' car. I shut the door keeping low in search for my old glasses finding them I slipped them on as Bucky and Captain jumped in.

Gun fire reined down on us "stay down!" Bucky fired up the car speeding away. I reached under the drivers seat pulling out the gun "make sure the safeties off!" Bucky swerved onto the sand

"Just concentrate on fucking driving and let me work!" I spat lowering the top to the car quickly firing off two shots before ducking behind the seat.

"Friends of yours?" I shouted over the rushing wind firing at the driver to a quad that came close to the car

"This is all you sweetheart!" Bucky shouted back

"Fucking Perfect! Fuck you!" I shot the driver of the last remaining quad; it drove over the edge of the cliff. Crashing into the ocean below.

I flopped against the seat closing my eyes.

"Remind me never to piss you off" Bucky said nonchalantly pressing the button to get the top back up

I huffed out a laugh cringing at the pain in my side; with the adrenalin out of my system I realized that some ribs were fractured.

"You don't look so good," Bucky pointed out

"I started my morning being tossed into the fucking wall. I think I have the right to 'not look so good'" I mumbled rearranging myself to mend the ribs, Bucky drove silently.

**~X~**

I leaned my head on the window watching the skyline as we neared Anaheim. Captain nudged his snout into my neck with a soft growl, I turned noticing that he had some fabric in his mouth, I held out my hand and he dropped it.

"What's that?" Bucky asked

"Must have come off the guy from my room," I mumbled turning it over to an insignia that was familiar "shit" I breathed kicking the dash "damn it!"

"What?"

"Fucking Hydra"

**~X~**

We sat on the curb of a gas station "This taste like shit" Bucky said around a mouthful of chocolate doughnut

"And yet you continue to eat it" I said taking a bite of my powdered doughnut. Captain sat between us with a make shift leash eating a jerky stick. I gazed over to James' car. Still running fine, the wonders of German engineering. I chuckled inwardly at the irony that this day brought along with it.

A young man who drove a beat up Chevy half cab stepped out of his truck giving the car a dreamy look, an idea popped into my head.

"Here" I handed the powdered doughnuts to Bucky "powdered is always best. Be right back".

"Hey kid" I smiled as I neared the starry eyed youth. He jumped looking from me to the car

"I didn't touch it!" he held his hands up

"Easy kid" I chuckled "it's alright, I'm not going to kill you for looking"

"It's beautiful" he glanced again

"Listen I've got a proposition for ya, if you're interested" he looked again biting his lip "yeah?"

I returned to Bucky "ready for a road trip cowboy?"

* * *

**I based Bucky's facial cover thingy off of the concept art for Captain America: Winter Soldier.**

**This is what ****Captain looks like  
** /wp-content/uploads/2012/11/siberian_husky_

**This is Stephanie's car looks like ****  
** /staging/carlist/items/Fullsize/cars/61091/61091_R ear_3-4_

**ROAD TRIP! WOOO!**

**Why did I give Bucky a dog. . for sake of the plot that's why. Did I put any thought into the type of dog he would have? No. I just really like Siberian Huskies.**


	4. Chapter 3

**There really is no meaning to this Chapter. Just little conversations between Bucky and Stephanie. **

**And do keep in mind that Bucky remembers some things from his past.**

**Avengers and any characters related within are sole property of Marvel {and Disney} I make nothing by writing these stories other than a break from real life.**

* * *

"New York eh?" Bucky said thoughtfully as we entered the I-15 heading north

"Yup. Seeing as Hydra wants to be a bunch of cunts I figure Shield is my best bet," I replied

"I'm from New York aren't I?" Bucky asked. Ever sense we began slowly breaking the blocks, he began to remember small things and people.

"Yeah. Brooklyn" I replied "It'll take use a good three days to get to New York if we make good time. We can take turns driving. Switch every eight hours".

**~X~  
{Time jump! 1 day}**

"Wow you know when I first saw you I knew you would look mousey with glasses, but add the braids and that's just-" Bucky whistled

I glanced over to see he had found the drawing from Steve. Chuckling at his reaction "yeah I was kinda mousey" I agreed

"Should be a damn sin to look _that_ innocent"

I out right laughed "looks can be very deceiving my friend" I gave a quick wink before returning my eyes to the road

"Hey is that-"

"Yeah. That's Steve. Alive and well. It's a long story"

"You guys together?"

"It's complicated" I frowned

"How so?" he placed the picture in the center counsel "Long distance not working out?"

"Because he's a jerk who can't think before he speaks" I gripped the wheel looking over to see Bucky give a looked that asked for more. I sighed,  
"A while back, I started having problems with my telepathy and I was able to see into everyone's minds. Their memories, nightmares, deepest and darkest secrets. Everything. No one seemed to mind.  
Anyway, Steve was shot during a fight, the bullet was laced with a toxin of my creating and it stripped him of the effects that the super soldier serum gave him. He was reduced to how he was before, fortunately it was only temporary. And I was fixing him after an incident in the gym and well. . long story short-"

"Too late"

A small smile graced my lips "He told me to just invade his mind and find out. . and then he called me a freak"

"Ouch"

"Yeah. So I'm kinda sorta still pissed at him"

"Did he apologize?"

"Profusely. But that's beside the point. It still hurt. I've been called a freak all my life. And for once I allow myself to fall for a guy, in so many years. And he does _that._"

**~X~  
{Time Jump! 1 day}**

_I stepped past the alley heading for the cinema when I heard grunting 'you just don't know when to give up, do ya?'  
_'_I can do this all day' came the reply. I sighed back tracking. I arrived as Steve hit the ground. "Hey! Pick on someone your own size" I grabbed the guy pulling him away, he threw a punch missing. I hit him and kicked him out of the alley.  
__I scuffed turning to face Steve wiping blood from his lip "sometimes I think you like getting punched"  
_"_I had him on the ropes" Steve replied, I knelt down picking up the paper from the ground "how many times is this?" I asked looking it over "ah you're from Paramus now? You know it's illegal to lie on your enlistment form. And seriously Jersey?"  
__Steve looked up realizing my uniform "you get your orders?" he asked  
_"_The 107__th__. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping out to England first thing tomorrow."_

"Hey. You feel up to a leg stretch?" Bucky poked at me.

I blinked my eyes open with a yawn "where are we?"

"Chicago"

"Sure I can go for some stretching. And some breakfast".

**~X~  
{Time jump! 1 day}**

The sun was just barely rising behind all of the buildings.

"That is one damned ugly tower" Bucky mumbled sitting on the flat bed idly scratching Captain's head.

"Don't let the owner hear you say that, he's very temperamental," I said distractingly dialing the cheap phone listening to it ring, it was picked up on the third ring

"The bird left it's nest only to find trouble" I sighed.

* * *

**Not really sure if one can travel from California to New York in three days but this is fictional writing so I made it happen.**


	5. Chapter 4

******Avengers and any characters related within are sole property of Marvel {and Disney} I make nothing by writing these stories other than a break from real life.**

******'~X~' indicates a time jump.  
Page breaks indicate a change in POV  
******

* * *

"You do know that when I said 'run into trouble', he wasn't the trouble right?" I mumbled irritably.  
Phil had insisted Bucky be taken to the holding cells undergoing investigation, of coarse Bucky obliged and Captain stayed with me. He was currently resting his head on my leg.

"It's a necessary precaution Steph. Do you realize who you were with?" Phil said setting down a large coffee "now from the beginning tell me what happened"

"Beginning _beginning_. Or Beginning starting from when I was in trouble?" Phil have me a stern look  
"Patient confidentiality" I stated ignoring the sharper glare "We were attacked at the beach house okay. I don't know why. Captain here ripped this from one of their uniforms" I slapped the insignia down on the table, Phil picked it up taking one look before sighing and pulled out his phone

"Who are you calling?"

"Director Fury" Phil said into the phone

"Don't call him!" I whined thumping my head down on the table

"We have a problem sir".

Fury arrived ten minutes later; sometimes I wondered if the guy ever slept, I lifted my head giving him a glare that he shot back taking the insignia from Phil eyeing it before sitting

"Any ideas what Hydra could possibly want with you?" he asked right away

"How the fuck am I supposed to know? Ever since I got mixed in with your bullshit it's been one thing after another!"

**~X~  
{Time jump! Long enough for Stephanie to get pissed at Fury for want to lock Bucky up}**

"I don't give two shits Fury. That man" I pointed at Bucky on the monitor handcuffed to a chair "is not a danger. Not anymore. And I'll be damned before I let you treat him like a prisoner because of something that he had no control over"

"What makes you think anything he has told you isn't just a web of lies? Pulling the sympathy card" Fury said skeptically

"oh that's rich coming from the guy who makes his living off of lies"

"Steph" Phil scolded "we're only doing what needs to be done. He's a killer"

"So am I Phil" I argued "look I'm telling you that he's not lying okay. He was an assassin for this Red Room; or what ever, but so was Natasha. You seem to trust her just fine! All I am saying is give me a chance okay. You may think you know who he is, and Natasha may know him better than that. But I know who he really truly is!"

"Okay who is he?" Fury challenged, Captain stood beside me growling I stood straight

"Sergeant James Barnes of the 107th"

"What about Bucky?"

* * *

I just got back from my morning run asking Jarvis for an update on happenings around the tower; it had been a habit I got into recently.  
My heart skipped a beat when I was informed that Stephanie had returned and was in the conference room with Phil, Fury and Natasha. I rushed for the conference room.

**~X~  
{Time jump! Long enough for Steve to get to the conference room}**

"_Sergeant James Barnes of the 107__th__"_

I slowed my steps after hearing that. Looking into the conference room I saw Stephanie with a large husky beside her, both glaring up at Fury, Phil stood between the three if needed and Natasha was leaning on the table muttering in Russian.

"What about Bucky?"

* * *

I shrieked spinning at the soft inquiry to see a wide eyed rosy cheeked Captain Steve Rogers. This morning was just getting better and better.  
I looked back to the footage that Natasha was studying then back to Steve about to say something when Fury cut in "Doctor Coulson _believes_ that Sergeant Barnes in-"

"_Know_. I know it's him damn it. I've spent the last two weeks in his head and not even Charles Xavier can forge memories like that" Fury had a look that wasn't budging, I groaned going to plan B

"Jarvis"

'Doctor?'

"Bring up the footage from the holding cells please, zoom into his face" the room darkened getting a blue tint as the hologram of Bucky sat tapping his right foot slightly bobbing his head lips moving in silent song, it zoomed into his face

"Captain?" Fury looked over to Steve who stepped closer reaching out as if he could actually touch him

"It's him. But how? How is this possible? My god what happened to his arm?" Steve's questions went unanswered for the time being Fury stepped into my personal space glaring down at me

"If you want to play mind doctor you go ahead, he stays under your watch 24/7. I suspect one possibility that things will go south and you'll both find yourselves locked up so long that you'll forget the difference between night and day. Agent Coulson and Romanoff keep me posted" with that he strode out of the room.

"Asshole" I muttered watching Fury leave, Phil stepped next to me

"Steph are you sure you know what you're getting into?"

"You worried I'm getting in over my head old man?" I asked with a smile "I'll be fine. I just. I feel like I _need_ to help him. I can't explain it"

"You're always helping those in need Steph. It's just you've never done anything like this before" Phil smiled placing a hand on my shoulder "you used to be a physical healer. Since when did you decide to be a mental healer too?" he joked

"Key?" I held out my hand

"Stubborn girl" Phil muttered placing the key to the handcuffs in my palm

"You love it," I said knowingly.

* * *

After receiving the key from Phil; Stephanie turned to the husky "come on boy" she tapped her leg leading the way

"Doctor Coulson" I said taking one more look at the hologram of Bucky, she to me with a quirked eyebrow "I'd like to join you"

* * *

_Don't let yourself get lost in those eyes _

I shrugged "What ever toots your horn Rogers" with that I lead the way to the holding cells.

**~X~  
{Time jump! Long enough to get to the holding cells}**

Bucky wasn't out of the handcuffs for two seconds before Steve pulled him into a bone-crushing hug, beside me Captain made a small noise tilting his head in confusion. I just stood back and allowed Steve to have his reunion.

"Sorry" Steve sniffed releasing Bucky; I realized that he was crying

"awh Cap" Bucky sighed patting his shoulder "you haven't aged a day"

Steve chuckled breathlessly

I cleared my throat casually "sorry to interrupt but I should probably show you where you'll be staying Bucky."

* * *

**So I have problems coming up with threats that one would expect to come from Fury. . he's a tough character to do.**

**Also. No I do not hate Fury, I think he's awesome and a great guy to boot. But for the sake of the plot I made him an asshole. And Phil is always stuck in the middle of arguments between his boss and his niece; who completely understands when he sides with Fury. **

**I try to make Phil to be the loving uncle type, which is hard for me to do because I've never really experienced that but I do what I can XD**

**Review please, it makes me all happy and squishy inside! **


	6. Chapter 5

**So another short chapter**

******Avengers and any characters related within are sole property of Marvel {and Disney} I make nothing by writing these stories other than a break from real life.**

******'~X~' indicates a time jump  
Page break indicates change of POV**

* * *

After a shower I slipped into some clothing that I left behind {for good reasons being that they were Shield issued}.  
I stepped into the living room where I found Bucky sleeping on the couch Captain was curled up beside it.

I smiled fondly before nudging his foot "Bucky" I said softly

He snorted jerking awake

"Showers free"

He stretched yawning "eh watch out ya beast" he nudged Captain with his foot; Captain got up and shook allowing Bucky to stand

"It's just down the hall, there's towels in the cupboard and I'll go see if Phil has some clothes for you to borrow"

"Hey Steph"

"Huh?" I looked up, he smiled at me before pulling me into a hug

"Thanks for sticking your neck out for me"

"Hey it was no problem. I always enjoy arguing with Fury".

I ran into Phil in the medical ward he had clothes for Bucky

"Wow I'm supposed to be the mind reader not you" I joked

"I had the feeling you would be coming to me for these" he smiled "you go ahead and get something to eat, I escort Sergeant Barnes to the rec level"

"Be nice Phil" I playfully glared "no fare tazing"

He chuckled "go on get going".

* * *

"It's kind of weird don't you think?" Clint said as everyone sat down for breakfast "she runs off for two months with out a word of warning. And she returns with that Winter Soldier guy and his dog. How can you possibly trust him so easily Tasha?"

"I can tell he is not a threat" Natasha shrugged "besides I was in his position when you found me. Don't be hypocritical Clint"

"I just hope the dog doesn't chew on the furniture," Tony muttered over his coffee

"Okay what about how easy it is for Stephanie to trust the guy? It took her like four months to open up to anyone of us. Man she's chang- ow" Clint shut up

"I too have noticed the change in Lady Coulson's attitude" Thor said

"People change," I stated "what matters right now is that Doctor Coulson is back and Hydra is after her. So we should focus on that"

"The question is why would Hydra be after someone like Stephanie?" Tony asked, "What would they gain from her?"

"Well she is a telepath, and she knows all of our dirty secrets. They could be after information?" Clint stated

* * *

I leaned against the wall not wanting to go into the kitchen. It was horrible being able to feel how they were feeling. To walking into that kitchen would be like walking into an angst fest. I did not want to deal with that.  
Quietly I pushed myself away heading for the elevator as it opened Bucky and Phil stepped out "hey" I said to Phil glancing behind me "I need to go out and pick up some things seeing as I wasn't able to grab anything in California. I'll just grab breakfast while I'm out" I ignored Phil's frown and cut off any argument "you feel like joining me?" I asked Bucky

"Now how could I decline a pretty face like that?" he smiled

"Steph" Phil's hand on my shoulder stopped me "be careful yeah?"

"I'll just be an hour or two at the most," I said softly

**~X~  
{Time jump! They walked so lets say 1/2 hour}**

We sat in the far back of the café waiting on our food "so is that guy your dad?" Bucky asked

"Phil? Nah. He's my uncle. My dads dead" I replied easily nibbling at some bread

"Daddy issues?"

"Bastard had it coming" I shrugged

Bucky nodded changing the subject "so who else knows about your multiple personalities?"

"Well Phil knows obviously." I shrugged "It's in my Shield file. Who ever doesn't know either doesn't know how to read or just doesn't care"

Bucky and I returned to the tower exactly two hours later. I had bought a few outfits to hold me until my things from California were shipped over, and supplied Bucky with a few things. Tomorrow we would continue with breaking the psychic blocks.


	7. Chapter 6

**Avengers and any characters related within are sole property of Marvel {and Disney} I make nothing by writing these stories other than a break from real life.**

* * *

Stephanie was making progress with Bucky. He remembered more and more from out childhood and growing up, I was glad. But I had noticed how Stephanie was fatigued and every time I would even try to talk to her, she would tell me to mind my own business. Sometimes very rudely.

I finely cracked and went to talk to Phil about it, if anyone could get through to Stephanie it was him.

"Phil do you have a moment?" I asked knocking on his office door

"Sure thing Steve" he smiled motioning to one of the chairs in front of his desk; it had taken me a bit to get him to drop the 'Captain Rogers' title.

"What can I do for you?" he leaned back in his chair

"I understand that Doctor Coulson is a grown woman fully capable of taking care of herself" I started "But I've noticed that she's been working day and night. I know that it's not right but I asked Jarvis and she hasn't been sleeping at all. It's just last time she was like this it was because of her telepathy and she didn't tell anyone and it got out of hand-"

Phil smiled "Steve. I realize that Steph's behavior is troublesome and cause for concern. You are aware of Stephanie's condition right?"

"C-condition? Is something wrong?"

"I wouldn't say wrong" Phil frowned "when she was four Stephanie developed multiple personalities"

"multiple personalities?"

"Did you ever notice how sometimes Stephanie's attitude or personality would change?"

I nodded

"Well that's a different personality taking over. There's the host personality Stephanie. There's Steph, she started out as an imaginary friend I suppose, because Stephanie always had problems fitting in. Steph is in many ways like Stephanie though she can be, rough. Bitchy to put it simply"  
"And then there's Stevie. Stevie is the result of bullying. She's emotionally unstable and can be violent. On more than one occasion the body has had to be put under sedation because Stevie was un-controllable"

"My god" I gasped "I. I never knew."

"She doesn't really like to talk about it" Phil said sadly "Steph is the one that has more success in keeping Stevie under wraps. But right now Steph has been in charge of the body for going on four months, it takes a toll on her mentally and physically."

"Well why doesn't Stephanie take over then?"

"Steph won't tell me" Phil sighed; "the most we can do is be supportive. She'll come around".

* * *

"Okay relax," I told Bucky "Jarvis dim the lights"

"We've done this enough times I could go over the steps in my sleep Steph" Bucky smiled

"It's a force of habit shut up," I said playfully placing my hands over his temples, I closed my eyes taking a breath.

Bucky's mind still had quite a few psychic blocks and implants, despite doing this ever since we came in contact two months ago. The blocks were often hard to be break and there was always the chance of a violent trigger. .

I yelped as I was grabbed and slammed on the bed Bucky was above me; his hands wrapped around my throat and snarling in Russian.  
I reached up pulling him down smashing our lips together, the kiss didn't feel right at all, I waited until Bucky calmed before focusing on the block effectively breaking it. He pulled away gasping against my shoulder, I laid still catching my own breath.

"If the next thing that comes from your mouth is anything but English I will not hesitate to slug you," I threatened he huffed out a weak laugh

"What a way to gain the upper hand Steph" he looked down at me now "but excuse me for saying that that kiss just felt weird. Are you okay?" he rubbed against the red marks that would soon be bruises. Before I could reply I was interrupted

"Doctor Coulson can I speak with you in privet?"

* * *

I rushed into the medical ward after I heard Stephanie, or Steph, yelp followed by Russian being spoke. I was originally down there to see how it was going.

I stopped in my tracks looking away when I saw Stephanie lying on a bed with Bucky straddling her and they were kissing. I couldn't help the feeling of jealousy that coursed through my veins.

"Are you okay?" Bucky's inquiry brought my attention back to the two; still unknown to my presence, Bucky was tracing red marks around Stephanie's throat the exact size of his hands I squared my shoulders "Doctor Coulson can I speak with you in privet?

"What is it you want Rogers?" Steph asked once we were in the hallway

"From now on I would appreciate it if you allowed me to be present during your sessions with Bucky" I said softly

"Won't work," she said plainly crossing her arms and leaning against the wall

"Why not?"

"Because it screws with my concentration" she shrugged

Plan B

"Perhaps someone who has more experience could take over? Professor Xavier would be able to help wouldn't he?"

"Breaking psychic blocks has a lot to do with trust. If the person doesn't trust the telepath, they won't be relaxed enough. That could result in damaging the psyche, which could in turn result in permanent memory loss or brain damage. Contrary to the popular belief I know what I'm doing" she glared at me, I sighed brushing my hand through my hair

"I don't doubt you Doctor. I trust you to know your own limits on what you can handle. But sometimes things get out of hand" I reached forward brushing against the red marks on her neck, she slapped my hand away

"Then you should also trust me to do what I'm trained to do! I knew the dangers of this before I began Rogers; I'm not an idiot! Now what's this really about?"

I had run all out of patience

My fist collided with the wall breaking the plaster "what this is about" I ground out "is your complete lack of self concern for your own health! _Steph_!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" she scuffed

"Hey is everything alright here?" Bucky peaked out from the med ward

"We're fine" I pulled my fist away from the wall; contradicting what I had said but I didn't care "just a little disagreement"

"We're good here Bucky. I'll be back with you shortly" Steph clarified. Bucky hesitantly left

"I don't know who you think you are Rogers" Steph nudged my chest "my well being-"

"You haven't slept in weeks!" I interrupted "you don't even try. You drink constantly _and_ you smoke" she glared at me remaining quiet so I continued softer now "is it your telepathy again? You can talk to us. We-"

"My telepathy is fine," she said lowly "and just like my health, my sleeping habits are none of your concern. Not everything in this damn tower revolves around the Avengers; how I choose to deal with my demons is my decision if that involves the occasional drink and smoke then so be it, I'm a grown woman I can take care of myself fuck you very much" she pushed away from the wall side-stepped me and began walking back toward the medical ward.

I grabbed her arm "why won't Stephanie come out?" she tried to pull away

"None of your business"

"Why. Won't Stephanie come out?" I repeated squeezing threateningly "are you holding her back? Keeping her at bay like you do with Stevie?"

Steph chuckled darkly, a frightening mix of broken and helpless.

"Must think I'm some sort of masochist" she wretched her away turning to face me "if you think I would willingly put the host body through _this_. Stephanie doesn't _want_ to come out trust me I've tried. She refuses to be where she could get hurt anymore by the man she was _stupid_ enough to trust with her heart! There is that the answer you wanted Rogers?"

"Now I am very busy, so if you're done talking I need to get back to work" she stormed away, leaving me behind.

* * *

**I'm am by no means a medical professional anything stated about the multiple personality disorder just came from the top of my head. **


	8. Chapter 7

**Avengers and any characters related within are sole property of Marvel {and Disney} I make nothing by writing these stories other than a break from real life.**

**'~X~' indicates a jump in time**

**Page breaks indicate change in POV**

* * *

I entered the med ward again finding Bucky holding a tumbler of whiskey and absently petting Captain

"Comfortable?" I asked quirking an eyebrow, anger still ebbing beneath my skin

"Figured we'd take a break for today" Bucky patted the bed beside him "looks like you could use someone to talk to"

I dragged my hand through my hair "where you listening?" I asked softly

"Listening. Feeling" Bucky shrugged "you're a bucket of emotions Steph"

"Sorry," I sighed sitting next to Bucky, Captain rested his head on my knee "perhaps I was a little harsh?"

"Just a little" Bucky held up his thumb and forefinger with a small space in between to elaborate, I nudged him with my shoulder "he worries about you Steph" he put his arm around me "we all do. You are a very likeable person"

"Thanks" I mumbled dryly "it must be weird for you. I really wasn't expecting a bond to take place so soon, took at least four months with the Avengers. And yet here you are and we formed one two weeks after we started this!"

"Eh. It's not weird. You're like a little sister who needs protecting, which would explain why that kiss was all sorts of weird"

"Agreed" I smiled

"Why don't you just explain to everyone? I'm sure if they understood it would make things easier"

"I don't want them to know. I'm. I'm afraid because they'll see me as what I really am. A killer." I rested my head on Bucky's shoulder "I don't want them to know that side of me. If they form then bond then so be it, I just don't want anything to do with it".

* * *

I sat on the rec level still rolling over my discussion with Steph in my head; it could have gone better. I knew she was still sore about what happened that day and after hearing it from her, I regretted it even more.

When I was smacked against the head I dropped my book "what was that for?" I looked back at Bucky rubbing my head

"For being an idiot. Idiot" he stated crossing his arms.

**~X~  
{Time jump! 1 hour}**

I was back on the medical level to talk to Stephanie under threat of painful things from Natasha. My head was swimming with everything that Bucky and Coulson had informed the team of and my heart was racing. If Stephanie was still asleep I would wait until she woke up, but I would have to talk to her. Things could not continue the way they were.

I stopped blinking once, twice before rushing forward I reached for the bloody scalpel only to be slammed against the floor; without her laying a hand on me! I shook my head against the fuzziness going to get up when she straddled my chest holding the scalpel to my throat

"Do you think I won't do it Captain Rogers?" she asked coldly, I made eye contact meeting her distant and cold gaze. I had seen that gaze once before.

Running footsteps rushed in "Everyone remain calm. Stay where you are" I called "we're good aren't we Stevie?"

"You think so?" she asked silkily leaning closer whispering in my ear "it would be so simple. Just a flick of the wrist and your life spills across the floor" she leaned up smiling

"This isn't you. You're not the kind of person who takes a life. You help people"

Stevie frowned "That's Stephanie, get your facts straight"

"You are one in the same. Stevie. I know that all your life you've been called terrible things and bullied. And that's wrong."

"Enough!" she shouted, "stop. Stop talking" she shook slightly "why can't I just. Stop. I don't want to hurt anymore. I just want it all to end." She snarled

I knew that she was loosing her grip "fight her Steph"

Stevie laughed grinning again "Steph's far to exhausted to do anything. I've been waiting for her to drop her guard so I could take over. I waited patently for my time" she leaned down again "You think it's funny to make a girl believe you love her? Lead her on? And then just rip her heart out? Do you!"

"I'm sorry" I said softly "Stephanie I'm sorry. I know that it was stupid of me to call you that. You have to understand that I would never mean to hurt you. Stephanie I know you can hear me. Fight her! Take control. I know you can do it-"

"Shut up!" she shouted tears streaking her cheeks

"Fight her Stephanie! I believe in you!"

Stevie screamed jerking violently slicing across my throat; not deep enough to be lethal, stumbling to her feet holding her head still screaming.

I stayed down watching as she fell to her knees giving one last gut-wrenching scream; a powerful blast knocked me back.

She laid on the ground unmoving her back toward us. Phil pushed himself up rushing forward "Stephanie" he dropped next to her checking her pulse "she's alive" he breathed pulling her into his arms soothing her hair.

"Is-is everyone okay?" I asked getting various groans in response.

**~X~  
{Time jump!}**

Tony had got knocked in the head resulting in a minor concussion, Bruce had a near hulk out, Bucky and Clint both had sprained wrist, Natasha and Phil suffered minor bumps, and a wall needed to be replaced after Thor got knocked through it. Stephanie was out, sleeping peacefully.

**~X~  
{Time jump! two days}**

'_Leave my brother alone freak!'_

'_Mommy what's a freak?'_

'_What are you looking at freak?'_

'_Eww don't touch me freak!'_

'_Do the world a favor and die'_

'_freakfreakfreakfreakFREAK!'_

'_Freak!'_

'_I would rather die than be seen with a freak like you'_

'_Too chicken to off yourself freak?'_

'_Haha what's with those weird eyes?'_

'_freakfreakfreakfreak!'_

'_FREAK!'_

It was a flash of angry hateful frightening faces yelling hitting spitting. It had me tossing and turning; whimpering, until everything faded to black and there was only a voice.

'_You are my sunshine. My only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey. You'll never know dear how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away.'_

I shot up gasping, my heart hammering

'Captain Rogers'

I jumped blinking "Jarvis?" my throat was raw and voice cracked

'You requested updates on Doctor Coulson's condition. She is awake and on the rec level'

I tossed the sheets from my body and rushed for the elevator.

"_The other night dear while I lay sleeping, I dreamed I held you in my arms'_

Stephanie's voice filled the room, heavy with tears exactly like the dream _"When I awoke dear I was mistaken, so I hung my head and I cried. ."_

* * *

The weight on me brought me out of my reverie, big warm arms embraced me from behind me "Stephanie I'm sosorry" Steve held tighter as if I would disappear.

I placed my hands on his arms "it's okay Steve" my voice was horse from crying "I forgive you"

"Let me love you" he whispered

I relaxed against him "Don't hurt me Steve".

* * *

**Yeah. The ending is kinda corny but I'm a novice when it comes to romance so I don't know what I'm doing. Also yeah I tried to make Stevie as f'd up as possible, this story needed some crazy. She tossed Steve to the ground with ****telekinesis that is also what happened with everyone flying back {off scene so I didn't describe that whole detail in the story}**

**Review please!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Avengers and any characters related within are sole property of Marvel {and Disney} I make nothing by writing these stories other than a break from real life.**

**'~x~' indicates jump in time in the story**_  
'~X~' indicates Jump in time during movies  
_**Page break indicates change in POV**

* * *

I woke up finding myself lying on top of Steve on the couch; I reached up brushing some hair out of his eyes when I noticed the fading red mark on his throat. I brushed my thumb across it.

"Hey" I looked up to Steve's eyes he gave a small smile

"I hurt you," I said quietly touching the mark again

"Hey" Steve said again lifting my head to look at him "it was nothing I couldn't handle. I knew that you had it under control" he touched my cheek I leaned into the touch

"I'm sorry I left. But if Steph hadn't stepped in-" I buried my face in his neck, he wrapped his arms around me "I was scared" he rubbed my back soothingly

"I'm scared now"

"Why?" Steve asked, "What's wrong?"

"They're gone" I whispered brokenly "Steph and Stevie. I can't feel them anymore"

**~X~  
{Time jump! One week}**

It was weird not having Steph or Stevie with me, it felt like I had lost a piece of myself or lost a long time friend, which I suppose that could be true.  
Sometimes I'd get lost in trying to contact them before remembering that they were gone. I was desperate for a distraction so I went to my storage shed bringing a few of mom's boxes to the tower to go through.

At the top of the first box was a folder filled with family movies that mom had converted to DVDs

"Oh" I smiled going through the labels. Firsts, birthdays, school plays, ballet recitals, piano recitals and choir recitals.

"Hey" I was nudged on the back I looked to see Bucky leaning on the couch "Stark's bound and determined to show the wonders of Star Wars to me and Steve you coming up?" he asked

"Yeah. Sure I'll be up in a minute"

"What's that you got?"

"Family movies" I replied

"Oh.." Bucky smiled snatching the folder from me "I bet we can out vote Stark with this"

"Whaaa" he pulled me up leading the way out of the room

"Come on girly. I'm not the only one who's dying to see how cute you were as a rugrat"

**~X~  
{Time jump! Long enough to out vote Tony}**

I found myself seated between Bucky and Steve watching the DVDs in the dark. Beginning with October 31st of 1989, the day of my birth.

'_James you're a daddy' Marie Jones smiled happily at the camera holding a cooing bundle in her arms. The frame shook slightly 'Phil can you..' 'Yeah'_

"Hey Phil, you make any appearances?" Tony asked

"Of coarse he does" I smiled "Phil was a constant in my life. A second father you might say"

_James stepped into the frame next to Marie_

"Hey Barnes he looks like you!" Clint pointed out

"They do say that everyone has a twin out in the world. Just look at Steve and that Storm kid," Bucky stated

_James carefully held the bundle 'she's so beautiful Marie' he smiled down at his wife leaning in to kiss her 'guess we won't be naming her Steven'_

'_Stephanie' Marie smiled_

"They were going to name you Steven?" Steve chuckled

"Yup. Steven Roger Jones" I replied

"Now I wonder who came up with that?" Tony smiled

"Phil" I replied at the same time that Phil said "me"

_The camera moved closer to James zooming in on the babies face, blue and green eyes blinked before giving a small coo and smile 'she's got both of your eyes' Phil said off camera_

My 'unfortunately' was lost in a chorus of 'awws'.

'_Welcome to the world my baby girl' James smiled as the baby grabbed his finger tugging lightly._

_~X~_

_The scene changed to James missing with the camera before stepping away to sit on the floor across from Marie holding little Stephanie up_

'_Come to daddy baby girl' James smiled beckoning the toddler to come to him as Marie slowly released her grip holding her hands out in case._

_Little Stephanie wobbled slightly lifting a foot before falling to her butt; she let out a little sound around her binky getting up on her knees she crawled to James tugging on his pant leg._

_James chuckled 'you're supposed to walk sweetie' he picked up the girl kissing her head._

_~X~_

'_You are my sunshine. My only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey. You never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away' Marie sang softly rocking Stephanie soothingly _

'_What's the diagnosis Doctor Mom?' James asked behind the camera _

'_She's got a little cold' Marie said to the camera 'she should be fine by tomorrow' Little Stephanie hiccupped snuggling into her mothers chest._

_~X~_

_The room was filled with balloons, little kids ran around in costumes. James sat on the couch with a one year old Stephanie dressed as a Princess sucking on her thumb_

'_Birthday Girl!' Marie sang off camera 'Say hi to uncle Phil' _

'_Hi unle Fil!' she waved 'How old are you today sweetie?'_

_Stephanie looked inquisitive before holding up a finger 'I one!'_

_James chuckled 'Very good princess he kissed her head setting her on the ground_

'_Where's my precious grand daughter?' someone called off camera. Little Stephanie smiled 'Ana Becka!' she squealed the camera followed her as she ran into the arms of an elderly woman._

"Nana Becka" I smiled fondly

"Nana Becka?" Steve asked

I nodded "James' mom"

The remainder of the first DVD went up to my third birthday.

The second was put in.

_It started in a school auditorium 'James Edward Jones you had better have a very good excuse for not being here' Marie said off camera_

'_I'm sure he wishes he was able to attend Marie' Phil said from beside her_

"Oh god" I groaned realizing what this was

"What?" Bucky asked

"It's her first grade play" Phil supplied "her class was doing a dedication to the Norwegian Gods"

Thor smiled at me as the video quieted and the curtains opened

_Little toddlers came on to the stage, dressed in various costumes_

"Which one are you Lady Coulson?" Thor asked

"Oh you'll know when I come up. I was the only girl playing a boy, it's noticeable."

_They began to sing, as good as any group of first graders, about Norway and the Vikings_

"Oh I see you!" Tony chuckled

Everyone caught on as a little blonde haired and bearded child with a plastic hammer took center stage.

'_I am Thor of Athgard. Son of Odin and God of Tunder!' the girl spoke swinging the hammer around almost losing her balance_

Everyone burst into laughter at this "a fine warrior you make Lady Coulson!" Thor beamed

We had gone through the second disk on were on the third.

_The room was decorated for Halloween. The camera panned over to Phil_

"Oh hey, Phil you had hair!" Tony teased

'_What are you pointing that at me for?' the Phil on camera asked quirking an eyebrow_

'_Because I want to remember your reaction to Stephanie's costume' Marie said playfully 'put it together herself.'_

'_Tell me she's not half naked or dead. That's all I ask' Phil deadpanned_

'_She wouldn't let me see anything. Though I did lay down the rules. She said she got the idea from you' Marie chuckled 'Stephanie Phil's here!' she called a faint 'coming mama!' came from the background followed by running_

'_Uncle Phil!' Stephanie called happily off camera Phil's eyes widened before he had an arm full of Stephanie almost falling_

"Almost taken down by a teenager" Natasha smirked

"In my defense she jumped the last four steps" Phil shrugged

_Phil held on to Stephanie twirling her around before holding her at arms length looking her over_

"Are you-" Steve gaped

"Yes" I cut him of blushing

'_My lord' Phil smiled 'you look the part. And you put this together yourself?'_

_Stephanie nodded enthusiastically 'Just wait until you see the shield! I'll bring it down when the guest get here!'_

'_Phil Coulson you have created a monster' Marie laughed_

"A USO dancer? Really?" Tony chuckled

"Hey I get a lot of compliments on that costume" I defended

"You 'get'?" Bucky asked

"I still have it. Last time I wore it was four years ago" I shrugged.

We were on the final disk.

Another school auditorium decorated for Christmas.

"Another play?" Phil asked; "I don't remember this one"

"This is the Christmas Talent Show. The first place prize was a scholarship to the college of the winners choice" I replied

_The lights dimmed as a spotlight focused on a piano in the center of the stage, a sixteen year old Stephanie stepped onto the stage dressed in a glittery green dress, she took her seat at the piano._

'_That's my baby' Marie sniffed off camera as Stephanie began playing "Mary Did You Know"_

_~X~_

_The auditorium erupted with cheering Stephanie stood taking a bow before leaving the stage._

"Oh wow. That was" Bruce shook his head "that was beautiful"

"Yeah. If you didn't win those people are idiots" Clint agreed

"I was. . I was actually disqualified," I mumbled sadly

"What?!"

"Backstage one of the other contestants accused me of using my powers to make everyone 'fall for my pathetic excuse of singing'" I quoted "which is definitely no true, at the time all I had was my healing. I ignored her walking away, just like mom told me to always do. Stupid idiot wouldn't have it, she called me a 'cheating freak' and well Stevie took care of the rest"

Everyone cringed "Stage hands, principle and teachers broke it up before too much damage was done. Both of us were disqualified. After that I stopped participating in talent shows and such. Actually I switched to Home Schooling. Kinda hard to be bullied in your own home right?"

"Well that's just messed up" Bucky said

"It's just how people perceive mutants. It's sad really," I said.

**~X~  
**

I found myself going through the boxes again a few days later. One was a shoebox labeled as 'Rebecca' I opened it seeing mainly newspaper clippings from World War II, photos of James growing up, Captain America comics, velvet box, a small stack of faded envelopes and a warn leather diary.

I made myself more comfortable against the back of the couch unwrapping the rubber band from the envelopes taking the first one and reading the contents.

_Dear James:  
__I miss you so much. I miss your voice, your smile, and your laugh. I miss when you would ruffle my hair and call me the god-awful nickname 'Kitty-cat'. No one here understands how I am feeling right now. I feel so lost without you._

_Dear Rebecca:  
__I miss you too. So much. But this is good for you. Now you can get the learning that you need to become a teacher like you dream of every night. And you like the nickname, I know you do. It's your fault for 'purring' when you're happy. You just hang in there Kitty-cat. One day I'll have the money and we'll be together again._

_Dear James:  
__I do not purr! That's a silly thing to say. I will continue toward my dream, we will find a way to be with each other again together okay? You don't need to take that responsibility on by yourself. You just stay out of trouble okay. Remember to write whenever you can._

_Dear Rebecca:  
__I wish I could tell you how beautiful Europe is. I know you always wanted to visit it. But right now it's complete hell. It rains on end and you cannot escape the smell of death. The only thing keeping me sane is thinking of being with you again._

_Dear James:  
__It's in the middle of a war. Not exactly the ideal time to visit. You just stay strong and be safe. I mean it James. Don't get yourself killed. Everyday I fear I will get a condolence letter. The elderly lady next door; her son died. She hasn't stopped crying yet._

_Dear Rebecca:  
__I'm sorry if I worried you. I'm sure you received the condolence letter. Obviously as you can tell I am not dead. I won't die Kitty-cat. I promise we will see each other come hell or high water._

The next letter was blotched with tears

_Dear James:  
__I cannot express how relieved I am that you're alive! I read the paper and I want you to tell Captain America that I owe him a kiss!_

_Dear Rebecca:  
__You should have seen his face when I told him! You two would like each other. Maybe I'll introduce you guys once this hell is over. He could use a nice sweet girl like you Kitty-cat._

_Dear Ma'am:  
__It is with deepest regret that I inform you that Sergeant James Barnes was killed in action on the day of September 14__th__.  
__Captain Steven Rogers_

"My god" I breathed dropping the letters un able to stop myself from crying for my grandmother.

Once I got myself under control I picked up the diary opening it to the first page

_Dear James:  
__We won the war today. Isn't that great? People were cheering in the streets, there were a lot of strangers hugging strangers it felt weird. Though ever since I left the orphanage I developed a sense of personal space issues, I don't even like being hugged, even when I know the person._

_I miss you James. They couldn't even find your body, right now in the ground is nothing but an empty casket. I'm sorry but I couldn't attend the funeral, but times are hard and a trip across the country to New York is expensive. I promise though I will visit when ever I can. _

_Turns out that Captain America is MIA. The papers aren't saying much just that he went down saving the country. It's a shame I wish I could have thank him for saving you before and for being the one to let me know that this time you really are gone._

_Dear James:  
__I wish I could see you at least one more time. Just to say I love you. We never really got the proper chance to say goodbye at the orphanage. Knowing that I will never hear from you again the days are far to long it seems as if they never end. I keep a brave face for the Smith's but I think they know it's pretend._

_They're great parents, very supportive through these difficult times, they bought me this diary as a way of 'letting it all out' what ever that means._

_Mr. Smith, sorry. You would think that after so many years I would just call him dad. He's a therapist, he tries to get me to talk sometimes I do, just for the sake of having someone to talk to besides the pages of this diary._

_Dear James:  
__Can you believe I graduated today? Mr. and Mrs. Smith were very proud; Mrs. Smith even cried. A lot of the other students cried as well, I didn't. Not even when giving my speech, did I tell you that I was Valedictorian? And I got accepted into Harvard University. The Smith's got me a car for graduation so I can visit you when ever I feel like it, isn't that great?_

_Dear James:  
__Sometimes I think I'll get a letter back from you like last time. Saying that you are sorry for making me worry. But I don't think that will ever happen. I've tried not to give up hope, because a body was never found you could very well be alive. But I'm losing this battle James, I'm losing hope because you really are dead this time aren't you?_

_Dear James:  
__I met someone. His name is Edward Jones, he's studying law and he's really nice. In some ways he reminds me of you. It's so sweet how he approached me. He came running up behind me claiming that I had dropped a book. It was one of his._

_Dear James:  
__Edward proposed! It has been three years since we began dating and they were three good years that I really needed._

_Dear James:  
__I'm going to be a mother! Isn't that great? I'm so happy and scared at the same time. Edward is ecstatic he nearly fainted when I told him!_

_Dear James:  
__It's a boy!_

_Dear James:  
__James Edward Jones. He's so beautiful. I wish you could see._

_Dear James:  
__He looks more and more like you every day._

I shut the diary and wiped away the tears.

* * *

When Stephanie came into the gym red eyed I lost my concentration getting my feet swept from under me

"Wow Steve loosing your touch?" Bucky chuckled

"Stephanie is something wrong?" I asked getting to my feet; she shook her head coming up to Bucky

"Hey Kitty-cat what's with the water works?" he asked wiping a tear away; he had started calling her that after he stated he looked like his sister.

"I. I think you should have these," she mumbled quietly handing him a leather book and envelopes that she held.

Bucky took the first envelope pulling out a letter "where'd you get these?"

"Nana Becka" she replied sniffing

"Nana Bec-" realization downed on Bucky's face "Rebecca" he breathed, Stephanie nodded. Bucky pulled her into a tight hug

"Is everything okay?" I asked

"My baby sister was a mommy" Bucky said quietly still hugging Stephanie

"Oh?" I said "Oh!" I said again making the connection "oh. I'll just give you guys some-" Bucky pulled me into the hug.

* * *

**HA! Totally had to do that! Because I adore Bucky but I wanted Stephanie to be with Steve so I made her Bucky's Grand-Niece.**

**Again sappy ending sorry**

**Review I enjoy them immensely. **


	10. Chapter 9

**Avengers and any characters related within are sole property of Marvel {and Disney} I make nothing by writing these stories other than a break from real life.**

* * *

"A costume party?" I looked up from my tablet at Tony's suggestion "why on earth-" I paused doing a mental count of days "Nope. Out of the question" I stated firmly

"Why not. I'm sure a costume party would make for great PR" he smiled

"I know what you're up to and the answer is no"

"Come on it's Halloween go crazy; not literally of coarse, let yourself have fun" he argued

"Have fun with what?" Steve entered the rec area

"Tony wants to throw me a birthday party"

"I think that's a great idea" Steve smiled

"See your boyfriend agrees. You need a birthday party!"

"I just don't think it's a good idea with Hydra and all"

"While I agree with you on that. It's your birthday and you deserve to celebrate it." Steve sat next to me "come on for me?" he gave me the puppy dog look

"Oh come one don't do that" I chuckled "Don't look at me like that"

"Please"

I gave a resigned sigh "fine. Far be it from me to deny the Avengers a party"

Steve gave a goofy smile leaning forward and pecking me on the lips "it'll be fun" he assured

"Yeah. Fun" I muttered

**~X~  
{Time jump! Halloween}**

I was in a knee-length dark blue gothic style dress with black stretch pants and blue ballerina slippers, my hair was done in curls black cat ears resting on my head and matching tail swishing with each step that I took.

Tony cleared off a level in the Tower for the party. It was filled with chitchat and music, waiters made their rounds supplying the guests with refreshments; Shield agents were spread out blending in; you can never be to cautious. I was approached well over thirty times with birthday wishes by people I didn't even know and requests for dances.

I spotted Bruce sitting at the bar dressed in a lab coat and hair askew, he looked terrified. "Let me guess. Mad scientist?" I asked sitting next to him

He chuckled "I was supposed to be Sherlock Holmes, but I lost track of time and Tony had to drag me from the lab. Wouldn't even let me change"

"Still works" I shrugged "still not used to crowds?"

"That obvious?" he took a drink of water "you look good though. Best costume yet"

"I don't know. Natasha and Clint's are better"

"But they're not dressed up" Bruce pointed out

"Sure they are. Clint is James Bond and Natasha is Sévérine. Totally legit"

We had a good laugh at the fact that Natasha and Clint really weren't dressed in costume but a tux and evening gown and I made that up

"Would you like to dance Bruce?"

"O-Oh. I. I don't think-"

"Nonsense" I chided, "Don't deny the birthday girl a dance" I stood pulling him to the dance floor.

**~X~**

"I have a confession," I said quietly "The reason that I didn't want to have a party isn't because of Hydra. I haven't celebrated my birthday since my mom died"

"I'm sorry that must have been a difficult time for you. I know what it's like to loose a mother. I also know what it's like to have a father who made mistakes"

The song ended "Thank you Bruce" I smiled up at him "for talking with me. I guess everyone in the tower has problems. Perhaps I should suggest the therapy sessions again?"

The lights went out and was deathly quiet

"Self sustaining my ass!" Clint joked in the darkness

"Clam it Barton!" Tony shouted

"I don't think this is because of power failure" I said uneasily then the gun fire began, people began screaming Bruce groaned falling to his knees

"Bruce!" I knelt down

"I've been hit" he ground out taking deep breaths

"Shit. Okay calm. Keep calm" I said "where?"

"Arm. Right."

"Just keep breathing. Deep breaths" I felt in the dark ness finding the wound "okay. Um the bullets still in there, just a second"

"You should be running!" Bruce growled, people were still screaming, I heard my name being shouted

"Bruce calm" I said quietly "you can't become the Hulk here! If I can stop that then damn it I will"

"S-Stephanie what are you-"

I plucked the bullet about to heal the wound when I was grabbed from behind "Keep calm Bruce!" I shouted before the cloth covered my mouth and I blacked out.

* * *

Stephanie was gone. . Taken. Hydra had got in somehow.

"I'm sorry Steve" Bruce said shamefully getting his wound wrapped, he had declined stiches "somehow she kept the other guy at bay"

"No. It's okay Bruce" I assured him "she was thinking of the civilians. She did the right thing" Damn Hydra

"Hey I got a live one here!" Bucky shouted a few feet away

"Excuse me Bruce" I said quickly marching over to where Bucky held the guy "watch out" I grabbed the guys face forcing his mouth open and plucked the cyanide capsule from it's hiding place "some things never change" I said crushing the capsule.

* * *

**So I'm going to leave you with a cliff hanger here. I've decided to split this into two parts and will begin writing the rest momentarily. Until then Review let me know what you think because it helps it really does!**

**Until next time I bid you farewell ~KittenSparrow~**


End file.
